


Their Daylights Blossoms

by atsuyo



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: College!AU, F/M, More ships to be added later - Freeform, No Spoilers, Yeah but im glad im making a start, but for now kaede and shuichi is the main focus, pure fluff, this will honestly not continue on a regular schedule but
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 22:03:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12616548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atsuyo/pseuds/atsuyo
Summary: Kaede and Shuichi have been friends for a very long time, their feelings about each other are mutual, but the other didn’t know what the other was thinking, middle school, high school, and now college, time passed and they’ve grown up with each other’s ups and downs.Helping each other in any way the other could help. However.. Everyone knew how they felt about each other, it was like what they called a “skinny relationship” but not, they both knew what other people said about them, it was common knowledge.But would Shuichi ever have the confidence to tell Kaede how he really felt? Would he ever say the simple four-letter word that meant everything that Kaede meant for him?





	Their Daylights Blossoms

The cold brisky air was surrounding both Kaede’s and Shuichi’s lips in wisps of escaped heat. They both continued their trudge in the slightly nippy evening on a February evening. Not the perfect setting right? It wasn’t that cold, but wasn’t that warm either. It wasn’t the kind of cold you had to tuck into winter jackets and stockings, and it wasn’t the kind of warm that you could walk around only in a cardigan. It was just right.

“Thanks for walking me home… Shuichi.” He stiffened a little as he walked, remembering the through habit Kaede wanted him to break in calling her by Kaede, not Akamatsu. She’d been so familiar to calling him Shuichi at that point that no one really minded the whole suffix anatomy of it all. His shoulders tightened a little as he walked ahead, not talking notice to Kaede who noticed his own face going a little red, lifting his coat in the oppressive nature to being cold.

“Ah.. It’s- It’s no issue, Akamatsu… I just feel as if walking you home is an obligation of mine, I mean.. you did treat me to hot chocolate after class…” 

Kaede leaned forward while they walked and watching him from a provocative angle and smiled a little cheekily at his now reddening face, assuming it was just him feeling cold, it wasn’t the only thing getting him so cherry red, it was also her, all her if anything.  
“Are you still thanking me for that? Come on, Shuichi! That was hours ago, I think we can let go of that..!” she chuckled a little while her smile shone through, she was like the sun to Saihara’s universe, unquenchable. Nothing ever made her dull, sad or gloomy, she was always so.. Full of life.

“W-well.. I suppose..” Clenching onto his bag strap tighter, Saihara’s nervous jitters continued through his fingers, chattering teeth and biting his lip, trying not to show his nervousness much, but Kaede wasn’t the one to hide what you’re feeling from, it was almost like a power she had naturally

“Hey… Are you- Are you feeling okay? You seem really.. Nerve-wrecked? I hope everything is okay for you back at your dorm, I mean.. I can’t imagine living with Ouma for the rest of the semester like that.. He’s always been so-”

“Childish? Yeah… I was just hoping I gave him the spare keys to our dorm, in case he- tries to break it down or something- Yeah.. That’s all..” Shuichi mustered up the strongest, confident smile he could, but Kaede wasn’t very convinced, but she just nodded and patted his shoulder gently with her gloved hand.

“Ah, if that’s all, then don’t worry! I’m sure everything will work out, it’s only for the rest of this year right? To be quite fair, it’s not really that long of a wait!” As the two of them continued their walk towards the outer streets through the central park, reaching the more quieter side of the city, soon a few rows of apartments came to view, Kaede lived on the sixth floor of Chērisa Avenue with Yumeno, she was happy to not have to live in the dormitories of the busy college, east of the city. It wasn’t a long walk either, and the view that Chērisa offered over the central park, made it even more enjoyable, especially in this time of year, when the cherry blossoms would appear. They made everything seem magical, even drab street walks of a busy city.

“Ahhh.. That was an enjoyable stroll…” Kaede smiled at Shuichi once she had buzzed herself into the block, they climbed the stairs towards the sixth floor (since the elevator was out of order) they had chatted a lot during the walk, about majors, roommate problems and all that, but soon it was time to say goodbye, a moment Shuichi always dreaded and felt most alone.  
“Y-yeah..” He managed a smile as he prepared for the worst, goodbye. Watching Kaede fumble with her keys as she realized no one was home, and the place was sealed up tight. She let out a sound of triumph as she fished out her set of keys with a pleasant jingle sound, unlocking the door and turning to Shuichi with a sad expression too, was she also upset about the same reason?

“Hey, its kind of getting late, and since we don’t have lessons until later on tomorrow- How would you like to stay over tonight? Maybe we could catch up on some study for tomorrow too! And don’t worry, our pull-out couch will be perfect for you..!” She held out her hand as a kind gesture towards him, but Shuichi’s eyes widened and many thoughts raced through his head all at once.

“Well, What do you say?” Shuichi looked away and gave his cheek and nervous scratch, then muttering softly. “Will we be… Alone together?”

Kaede’s eyes widened at this point too, but she blushed a little from his words, thinking for a split second until she blubbered out. “I-I think that Yumeno should be coming home soon! A-anyway and if you don’t- feel like staying over I… I won’t force you..! Oh goodness I made this w-way more awkward then it should have be-”

“No no..! Its fine, really.. I’d love to stay, just this once..” Shuichi immediately held a hand on her shoulder firmly, smiling as softly as he could, trying to calm Kaede down, he decided to stay, just to make things easier, and besides, Kaede was right. It was getting awfully late… "But really I won't force you at all! Just-" 

“I’ll stay” the black haired boy said again, firmly. With much more confidence. It was the best answer Kaede could have hoped for.

“Well… I’m glad, come on in! Make yourself at home…” Kaede gestured towards the hallway as she swung the door open, smiling over her shoulder.

Suddenly Shuichi had a faint blurry vision  
He heard a pleasant tune of someone's voice in the back of his head, familiar, welcoming, loving.

"Welcome home, Shuichi ~!”  
Suddenly he felt a twinge in his mind, picturing Kaede saying this kind of words to him, an older version of himself, finding Kaede, as beautiful as she’d ever been, greeting him home from what could have been a long days work, in their own home, a future he longed so badly… He shook his head and sighed, smiling brightly again, following Kaede inside, closing the door behind him

In his deepest thoughts, he couldn't help feel relief

“It’s strange but… I already feel at home…”

**Author's Note:**

> This is an export from my original post on tumblr! The art source that accompanies the inspiration and my profile are all available on this link here!
> 
> http://official-akamatsu.tumblr.com/post/158952554239/saimatsu-fanfiction-part-one
> 
> Hope you enjoyed part one!


End file.
